SasoDei: Innocence
by KakashiFangirlOfDOOM
Summary: Sasori Akasuna and his grandmother, Chiyo visit the park shortly after Sasori's parents die. There he meets a small blonde 'girl' known as Deidara. Sasori thought the idea of marrying a woman was 'repulsive', that is, until he meet this Deidara 'girl'.


Sasori Akasuna X Deidara Iwa (SasoDei)

Innocence

"Granny Chiyo, do we have to go?" A little red haired boy about the age of 8 scowled.

"Yes, Sasori. It'll be good for you." She walked beside him, holding his little hand.

His frown deepened as he kicked a rock and grumbled. "...don't even like the damn park."

"It's better than being in that dark room with those dolls for hours on end!" She snapped hastily.

Sasori kept his mouth shut, smart enough not to voice his thoughts aloud. He wished they would hurry up and get there; he really wanted to swing. Despite what he said, he actually enjoyed the park. Fact was, he didn't like going there anymore since his parents died...it brought back happy memories. Memories he wanted to forget.

"Almost there." Chiyo said gruffly, her eyes never straying to her grandson.

"Okay. I _hate _waiting." He emphasized the word and smirked when Chiyo finally decided to look at him.

'Little devil of a child." Chiyo thought. She mentally sighed. 'He used to be so sweet...'

"Granny." Sasori said, signaling for her to let go. She didn't and he frowned again. "Grandmother." He said loudly, hoping she'd heard him. Annoyed, he leaned down and was about to bite her when she quickly pulled her wrinkled hand away, causing him to snap his teeth on empty air. He growled at her and stomped over to the swings. He pulled himself up onto the swing and began kicking his legs back and forth while looking around to see where the hag went. He finally saw her with some pregnant lady named Soichiro.

"Yep! It's a boy." Sasori overheard her say excitedly.

"Oh, congratulations!" Chiyo practically purred. "Given any thought as to what you're going to name him?"

The woman pursed her lips in thought. "Well, I was thinking either Tsume or Baki."

"Both are very lovely." Chiyo mused.

Sasori snorted and looked away. God, women were repulsive. He hadn't realized he'd said this aloud until a girlish voice piped up. "If you think women are-whatever that word is- then how're ya gonna have kid's 'nd be a daddy?"

The red head stopped the swing and narrowed his eyes, leaning up slightly. "The word was repulsive." When the little girl looked utterly clueless, he sighed and continued. "It means icky. And besides, I don't need a wife. I'm gonna grow up and be the best ninja this village has ever seen, then when I'm old like that bag of bones over there," he jerked his chin towards Chiyo. "I will join the Village Elders...and if I ever wanted kids-which I don't-then I'll just adopt."

"Well that doesn't sound very nice..." The little girl hopped onto the swing next to him. "...you'll be all alone."

"I'm used to being alone. My parents are dead." Sasori looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Me too...well, my dad, I mean." She smiled, flashing him a toothy grin. "Oh, I'm Deidara Iwa by the way...what's your name? She tilted her head to the side and giggled.

"Sasori." He said slowly, looking over her over for the first time. She had long blonde hair that hung to her butt, some of which was tied in a ponytail and she had piercing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. Her T shirt was frilly and pink and she had on regular blue jeans along with pink sandels.

"Just Sasori? No last name?"

"Yup."

"Huh... Sasori No-Last-Name." She giggled. "It's cute."

"..Thanks."

"You're welcome!" She smiled again, and kicked her legs back and forth furiously, getting nowhere. She frowned and Sasori gazed over at her. "Need some help?" She nodded and he slid off and walked behind her, placing his hands on her small back. He hesitated for a split second before pushing her high.

"Come on! Higher, Sasori No-Last-Name!" She giggled delightfully as he pushed her higher and higher. Unfortunately, he pushed her too hard and her grip lossened and she fell forward and landed with a loud thud.

Sasori's eyes widened and he rushed over to her as she sat up, sniffing. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She nodded, and stood up shakily. "Y-yeah, I think so. My head just hurts."

Before he could think about what he was doing, Sasori kissed her forehead. The blonde blushed. "I...um...thank you."

Sasori stepped back a few feet "Don't mention it."

"'kay." Deidara said.

Sasori cracked a small smile and took a hold of Deidara's hand and started walking in the opposite direction. "Come on, I've got something I wanna show you."

'He's holding my hand, un.' Deidara blushed and followed Sasori without hesitation.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Sasori said and Deidara opened her eyes. She gazed around. "It's so beautiful!"<p>

Sasori scratched the back of his head nervously. 'Heh. Am I actually starting to like her?' "Yeah, my parents showed it to me...when the were still around,I mean." He said the last part in a whisper.

Deidara stayed silent and Sasori began uncharacteristically perky. "But, um, yeah. I mean, I like it, you like, we both like it. It's cool."

Deidara just smiled and sat down, plucking a piece of grass and rolling it between her hands. Sasori layed down beside her with his arms behind his head. He gazed up at the clouds and thought that maybe having a wife wasn't so bad...and maybe even kids too, when Deidara's small girlish voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey, what's your favorite color, un?" Deidara pretended to be facinated with the blade of grass he was holding, but sneaked quick glances over at Sasori whenever he could.

Totally caught off guard, he turned his head to gaze at her. "Er, red..why, what's yours?"

Deidara blushed and Sasori couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked...the way her hair blew in the wind, and the tint to her cheeks made her look even cuter.

"M-mine's blue, un." She glanced down quickly, then over at him, her hair parcially covering her face. "Um, who're you here with?"

Sasori frowned. "My grandma...'n you?"

"My babysitter, un."

"Babysitter, huh? You ain't no baby...besides, where's your mama?"

"Oh...my mama's helping organize the Chunnin exams...she had no one else to watch me, so she brought me with her and now her friend, Soichiro, is taking care of me 'til she gets back."

"Soichiro? The pregnant lady?" Deidara nodded. "Ugh, she was talking about naming the kid either Tsume or Baki...both terrible names for a kid."

"Oh...I heard she decided on naming him Baki."

"Really? Ew, that poor kid's life's gonna be Hell." Sasori grimaced.

"You're so mean, un." But instead of frowning at him and yelling at him for saying the "h" word, she gave him another one of her genuine smiles.

Without thinking, Sasori blurted out. "I think you're really, _really _pretty."

Deidara blushed and Sasori covered his mouth with one of his hands, having realized what he just admitted to. "I, uh, um..." He stammered.

"It's 'kay, un." Her face turned as red as Sasori's hair. "'Cuz I like you too.."

To avoid embarressment, Sasori gazed back at the clouds. "Akasuna."

"Huh?" Deidara asked, completely clueless.

Sasori sat up and turned his head so that he was now looking at Deidara again. "My last name. It's Akasuna."

"I thought you had no last name, un."

"I do, I just didn't know whether to tell you or not, but now that I trust you, I feel as if I can." He gazed down and covered Deidara's small hand with his own.

"Un?" Deidara blinked questioningly.

"You know," Sasori began. "someday I think I'm gonna marry you, Deidara Iwa.

"Is that even allowed?" Deidara swallowed, remembering hearing something about how two guys weren't able to get married...

"'Course not now, 'cuz we're too young, but once we're older we can."

"Cool, un." Deidara said, playing with the blade of grass again. 'He thinks I'm a girl, un...'

* * *

><p>"Deidara, time to go!"Soichiro called from across the park.<p>

"Okay, coming, un!" Deidara jumped up and quickly looked down at Sasori before starting to run back to where his babysitter was.

"Wait!" Sasori called and Deidara paused, turning slightly so he came face to face with Sasori. The red head held out a rose. "Here, it's for you, so you'll remember me."

Deidara smiled. "Thank you...though I have nothing to give you..."He said guiltily.

Sasori stepped closer and pecked Deidara on the lips. "There. Now you do...I have your first kiss."

"U-un..." Deidara murmered as he touched his lips softly. He gazed up at the smiling red head. "Sa-Sasori..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I-I'm a boy..." Deidara gazed down, biting at his lower lip.

Sasori's widened for an instant before a warm smile danced across his lips. "I had a feeling...there was no way I'd ever fall for a girl."

"Y-you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Sasori shook his head and linked his arm with Deidara's. "Come on, we'd better get going. Don't want you to get in trouble, now do we?"

"No, un." Deidara leaned his head on Sasori's shoulder as they began walking.  
>Sasori gazed up at the sky and closed his eyes, the wind blowing through his hair. 'This is what it feels like...love.' And right then he knew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Danna, un?" Deidara glanced over at Sasori.<p>

"Yes, Dei?" He looked up from the puppet he was crafting. Deidara leaned against the workshop table. "Remember the first day we met? You thought I was a girl, un."

Sasori chuckled softly to himself. "Yeah, I remember...boy, that takes me back."

"Yuh...you also stole my first kiss." Deidara teased.

The red head looked up and set down the arm he was working on to walk over and wrap his arms around his girlish husbands waist. He smirked seductively. "Yeah and what  
>you gonna do about it, hmm?"<p>

"Nothing, un." Deidara giggled and kissed his lover. Sasori slid his tongue across Deidara's lips and deepened the kiss further, tumbling them both onto the wooden floor.

"I love you, my wonderful NON-girly husband." He smirked, laying on top of the blonde.

Deidara Eskimo kissed Sasori. "And I love you, Sasori No-Last Name."

END

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, it came to me while I was in Orchestra and I wrote it down while it was still fresh. ^-^**

**Please review! (More reviews encourage me to write more! :P)**


End file.
